House of Slendrina Wiki:Ranks and Rules
Rules .]] These are the rules on this wiki. the way that it is typed indicates how long you will be blocked if you break them. You will be blocked twice as long if you do it a second time, though. (The Year rule will be 2 years, Month rule will be 2 months, Week rule will be 2 weeks, 3 day rule will be 6 days, 1 day rule will be 2 days, 3 hour rule will be 6 hours, and Warning rule will be 1 day.) This will continue and double until 4 times, where you will be blocked forever. Hopefully it will not get to this point. Also, if staff break any of those rules below, the times will be doubled. They will also lose all their current rights except Veteran and Legend. 2 warnings will result in a in a 3 day block. Forever Year Month'' Week '' 3 days 1 day ''3 hours Warning * ''Don't Cyber bully. Word WILL be spread to other wikis. * Don't spam. If you spam lots and lots of times, you will get blocked, so beware. * Don't troll. * Don't hack. * Always ask a Admin, Bureaucrat, Mayor Bureaucrat, Veteran, Moderator, and/or Legend, or the leader to add a page, unless you are in one of those ranks yourself (rollbacks still have to ask). Also, don't change the page title without asking one of the above. * No editing other people's profile pages without permission from that person. If your profile page was edited by someone else without your permission, please contact a staff member. * Don't disrespect staff members or the leader. You can say howdy, hey, or other things like that. Just don't say things like you're horrible or something. Then you'll get blocked * Don't put random pictures or videos on pages, comments, etc. like writing I love cupcakes very much! * Don't delete everything on pages on purpose. (if they are a new editor and randomly blanked a page, they should be given a warning first, as it could be a rookie mistake). * Do notuse your bureaucrat rights if they got taken away by a Veteran or higher. * Do not delete somebody's fan idea. * Write something totally random in fan ideas like Slendrina should start attacking the Player by kissing them or something like that. * Deleting the history thing on the main page. * No swearing. Worse words do worse punishment: **A word, P word, t word, Bull word, S word , 'C word, ''F word, ', 'M word, H word, B word (If you are a boy saying it to a girl it will be forever), N word' ***Freaking, as to describe something as awesome (like saying "Matta, you are freaking cool"), is okay. '''But telling somebody they are freaking will result in a thing as disrespect, such will calling anybody any of those names above'. * Do not joke around about inappropriate things like saying Slendrina is naked behind her house or something like that. Ranks The ranks are the following. Groups You have to be at least an admin to be the leader of a group. Other If staff members are inactive for 2 weeks and don't provide an excuse before they are inactive, their rights will be taken away. They have to explain why they were inactive. This chart will be changed once more people join the wiki and when there are three more staff members. The time limit for the current staff is not even close, and exceptions will be made. These exceptions will be made only sometimes. If you want to see the staff, click here. The leader at least be a mayor bureaucrat. The higher the rank, the better respected anyone will be. Since the higher staff members (Veteran+) can't remove the bureaucrat category, they will just tell them that they can't use their rights again and that they have to earn them again. Failure in doing so will result in blocking. You have to add it to your user page or you won't become a staff member. Note: This chart will be updated soon once we have more staff.Category:Important Pages Category:Staff pages